Club and Clients
by Mokana-chan
Summary: Sakura was asked to take out a client of Orochimaru's but she was told that she was going to do this mission with a partner. What happens when her partner and her were asked to go to a club together? What could happen? KisamexSakura Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Yah if you noticed this is a oneshot but me and oneshots don't mix. I always make them very long. My other oneshot is short than this by like two pages or something. Anyway. This idea came into my head and I was all thinking "I should add this into Ripples my other KisaSaku fanfic but I found that the tone just did not match the plot for that story" So I typed this thing up instead. And did I have fun with it too! The song was the hardest to choose for this story. I was listening to Z100.3 and heard the song LOW by Flo Rida featuring T. Pain. Thought it fit so read on people!

KisaSaku Onshot

Kisa- 36

Saku- 20

Clubs and Clients

Sakura pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear as she gazed about the dance club. Her bangles on her right hand brushed up against her ear which throbbed silently due to her sudden decision of piercing her ears. In her right ear she had 4 piercings with her upper cartilage which sported a metal loop with brightly colored ball endings. Her other ear only held 3 piercings. Sakura turned her head, hearing the sweet metal jingle her earrings created.

It was about 3 years since Akatsuki had declared neutrality with Konoha and the surrounding territories. Since Orochimaru succeeded in taking Itachi's body with the help of his surviving brother Sasuke, Pein declared war against Sound. Pein was the leader of Akatsuki and from the country of Rain. It took 9 long months for Tsunade to trust Akatsuki due to their reputation but when she saw that Pein was serious about finding and killing Orochimaru then her distrust for him slowly faded.

Sakura crossed over to the bar and sat down. Her baggy pants felt strange against her legs as she sat down on the bar stool this could be due to her not normally dressing in civilian clothing. To keep the baggy pants in place she wore a black buckle belt, supposedly the newest fashion for women her age.

She thought other wise, if it wasn't black and red or it didn't sport a sharp edge than Sakura wasn't interested in buying such items. The bangles on her right wrist were a minor accessory that she decided to put on last minute as well as her ear piercings. Around her neck were two necklaces, one a metal ball choker with a crescent moon pendant while the other necklace was a simple gold chain with a gold pendant that sported an engraved dove, this necklace was given to her from an Akatsuki member. She smirked slightly at the thought; Tobi did after all liked her the best out of all of the Konoha people.

Sakura nodded her head at the bartender when her drink was placed in front of her. Her eyes looked down at the drink, while her mind was distracted due to the constricted feeling her chest gave off. Over her favorite hot pink bra was her black sports bra, she decided that if she were to go clubbing then she better get everything strapped down in the case of events. On top of the black sports bra she wore a red v-cut tank top that matched nicely with her light blue jeans. Her eyes left her drink to stare at the shoes on her feet; they were flats with brown strips over a turquoise material. The rubber toes were white as was the rest of the shoe. She really didn't understand women sometimes; spend so much on clothing when you could buy yourself a new pair of katanas for half the price.

_Because they are not like us_ Inner Sakura said.

Sakura pursued her lips as she drew her head back up to pick up her drink. But she had to hand it to herself she did look good even if she wasn't going to be able to enjoy the whole evening at a club.

She thought back to the reason why she was here as she brought the drink to her lips. Her mission was to take out a certain person that was linked to helping Orochimaru in the ordering and shipping of supplies to his numerous bases. Capture him and you could have all the locations that were used by the Snake Master, giving them the upper hand in the soon approaching war. This not only pinned the Snake on the map but it also cut off their supplies. Ibiki was going to have a fun time breaking him in, that was for sure. She only shuddered from the thought.

But the part that made her a little ticked was the fact that she couldn't do this mission by herself, she had to have a partner and that said person she was trying to stay away from.

Her partner and her, were partnered up from time to time but their partnership was that of pure loath toward each other. He found her too emotional and she found him too arrogant.

But then she found that their normal arguments and spars often ending up with them in awkward situations where one of them would have to break. The last spar they had, she was the one on the ground with him pinning her hands above her head. They were arguing one minute and the next minute she found his lips hovering over hers. He backed off and retreated leaving her totally creeped out and at the same time excited.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair in thought; she would to argue with herself that their relationship was a complicated one. Ino kept saying that she thought that the nice hunk of Akatsuki captured her attention. She was the one to talk due to her trying to after Pein that was if she could get past Konan. Konan was Pein's beautiful female partner that had a magnificent talent in origami.

At the rare moments that her partner wasn't being an arrogant ass, he was fairly easy to talk to. He even was understanding most of the time. She would have to say that she spent more time with him than even Naruto.

Speaking of which, _he _should already be here. Sakura's green eyes flicked over to her left looking at the other occupants at the bar. Nothing resembling the said description of her partner's disguise.

Sakura settled her drink down back onto the counter as her shoulder length hair swept in front her. In the attempts of not being noticed she changed her hair color to that of a brunette and also cut it from its original long length. She pushed it back behind her ear careful of her piercings, having short hair again was some getting used to. Another person slid into the bar next to her, she flicked her gaze over to the person.

Her emerald eyes followed the curve of his back and the broad shoulders that he had. He was rather tall even sitting down at the bar. His hair was spiky and dyed blue. Sakura tilted her head slightly; his hair was similar to that of her partners. The top part of his hair was similar it spiked upward but went up in a little mountain but he also had a small ponytail collecting at the back of his neck. Sakura merely shook her head at the thought and returned to stare at her drink. Even though her partner was rather stubborn, she didn't think he would come on mission with his _normal _guise.

Their client was said to be young about her age but he was a skilled Shinobi in the arts Genjutsu. This was another reason why she was brought on this mission; she was particularly good in that field of Jutsu since her training with Kakashi and Kurenia. The client was about her height, with yellow hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, the only distinguishing mark that they were told about was the tattoo located on the back of the neck. It was said to wrap around and touch at the front of the neck. The tattoo was of angel wings in bright blue ink. Sakura shifted in her seat.

She absently mindedly watched her finger trace the rim of her glass, no use getting plastered on the job. She would not be in her normal state and also not worth the effort to walking up with a hangover. She brought her other hand up and allowed her chin to rest upon it.

Her ear twitched slightly from the noise around her, inaudible rave music was blaring in the background making the couples on the dance floor move with the rhythm it created. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the man next to her shift in his seat so he had his back to the bar; he settled his elbows up against the counter. Sakura watched him out of the corner of her eye.

His features were rather masculine, a nice jaw line and broad forehead. The nose was somewhat large which complimented the rugged look that he gave off. Not to mention the beautiful color of his skin. It was nice shade of pale blue; she would have to tell her partner that he wasn't the only blue- skinned person hanging around in the world. The only exception to this one was the lacking of the familiar gill marks on his cheeks.

Sakura watched his eyes rove over the club. His eyes were black and they held interest and boredom, such an odd combination in her opinion. Sakura's eyes caught onto the earring that he had in his left ear. It was a small metal loop with a white bead dangling from it.

A small smirk lifted on her lips, she would have to say that this said man looked rather hot even though he had to be in his middle thirties. A muffled giggle escaped her as she ducked her head slightly. Said man must have heard her because his gaze fell on her. She could barely see the raise of an eyebrow; this only caused her to laugh harder. She covered her mouth with her hand.

She had no idea what came over her, she just found it funny that another person happened to look like her partner Hoshigaki Kisame.

"I do hope that it's the sugar in your drink that's causing you to laugh and not just me."

Sakura looked over at him. His voice was deep and mysterious sounding. It held his age which made him seem like he had seen a lot. Sakura cleared her throat slightly trying to control herself.

"Sorry," she said turning her head in his direction. "It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Oh?" he said turning back around in his spot. He picked up a tall glass of water, which ruled out her assumption that it was her partner in disguise because her partner had the tendency of being a drinker at times.

The guy's eyes just watched her, she noticed the quick body scan that he gave her. Inner Sakura was giggling madly due to her accomplishment of enticing this new piece of handsome flesh. Sakura grinned at him.

"A friend, he has the same skin tone as you do." She said gesturing at him. The guy only looked down at himself from the comment, not knowing to take it a compliment or insult.

Sakura noticed the look and quickly added,

"But I keep telling him that there has to be other people around with the same color," She said nonchalantly as she traced her finger on her glass rim. "But he keeps complaining about it."

"Like how?" he asked. Sakura's gaze lifted from her glass and to that of the man conversing with her. She found his eyes to be a beautiful color; she felt her cheeks flush slightly from the intensity of them. She quickly averted her gaze back down to her glass.

"Oh, how he's sensitive to the sun and how he has to put on so much lotion due to where we live."

The man only smiled at her, revealing white even teeth not shark looking like Kisame's.

"So I take it that you are not from here than?" he asked looking at her again. Sakura bit her lip, she said too much already. She was trying to keep a low profile, but she found that this guy was easy to talk to, just like her partner.

"No." she said looking at him. She already thought of the place where she was from if he asked her. This guy might be good looking but she still didn't trust him. Ninja's had too many enemies around even if she was in a club having drinks; she still had to be careful.

To her relief he didn't press the question any further. She inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. It was silent a little between the two of them. She returned her gaze back to her glass, which she found full again. She looked over at him but he only smirked at her behind his glass. She smiled at him as she reached out to take her drink.

"Can I ask what a pretty girl like you is doing in a club like this?"

Sakura only chuckled slightly, she rarely was flattered by anybody now a days. The last time she was flattered the guy was sent through a wall.

"Oh, I'm just here to have a good time." She replied taking a sip from her drink.

"Would that involve dancing?"

Sakura settled her glass on the counter and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe."

He only smiled at her.

"Would that maybe be changed to a yes if asked?"

Sakura only laughed at his persistence. She quickly glanced around the bar for her partner. Kisame said that she would recognize him when she saw him but she had to yet see him. She may be on mission but they were in fact at a club. She wasn't barred to only fulfilling her mission; she could have some fun every now and then.

"Are you asking?" she asked smoothly.

"Maybe." He said turning back to his drink. Sakura only smiled at him. Why weren't the guys back in Konoha like this, handsome and also so subtlety flirtatious.

"Then maybe I will." She said turning around on her stool and leaning her elbows up on the bar while she crossed her legs at the knee. The guy only looked at her with a smirk.

"Then maybe we should go on the dance floor?" he said looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sakura uncrossed her knees and got off her stool.

"Then maybe we should." She said taking his hand and leading him out on the dance floor. He willing followed her with a low chuckle as they got closure to the flashing floor with the inaudible music. Couples were grinding on each other and making out in the process. It was like sex on hardwood floor but the only exception was the lingering clothes. The DJ had a set of headphones up against his ears while fiddling with the sound to one of the songs. A new song came on and this one Sakura recognized, LOW by Flo Rida and T. Pain.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans _

_Boots with the fur [With the fur _

_The whole club was lookin at her_

Sakura pulled him toward the middle of the dance floor and twirled around to face him. They soon began to dance to the pulsing music.

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo _

_Next thing you know _

_Shawty got __low low low low low low low low_

Sakura stared up at him as he began moving with her. The music around them seemed to blast their excitement.

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go, _

_this crazy all night spendin my dough _

Sakura twirled back around so that he was behind her. She began rocking to the music as she bent her knees. She could feel him behind her. He placed his hands on her hips, as he got closure to her.

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go _

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show _

Sakura threw her chest out slightly in a wave like motion as she settled her hands on his thighs that were around her.

_So sexual, she was flexible _

_Professional, drinkin X and ooo _

_Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I _

_Whoa_

He moved his hands lower on her waist, sending this jolt of excitement through her. Sakura compensated by moving her hands to go around his nicely toned upper thighs. Those dark baggy jeans couldn't hide that factor from her. Also the fact that he was ripped through the white muscle shirt that he was wearing.

_Did I think I seen shorty get low _

_Ain't the same when it's up that close _

_Make it rain, I'm makin it snow_

She twirled back around so she could face him, his face read amazement, she only smiled at him. She drew closure to him by going into the area that his bent knees created; he wrapped an arm around her waist as she lifted hand up and hung it from his neck.

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll _

_Imma say that I prefer them no clothes _

_I'm into that, I love women exposed _

_She threw it back at me, I gave her more _

_Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes _

Sakura suddenly began going into a drop and pushed her chest out allowing it to brush up against his chest. He grinned a wicked grin at her as his hands went back around her waist. The song went back to the chorus again but as she was moving her rear in rhythm to the song, he slipped his hands into her back pocket jeans. This caused Sakura to suddenly thrust her pelvis up from the contact. She tilted her head up at him. He looked at her with a satisfied smirk. She went back to dancing.

_Hey _

_Shawty what I gotta do to get you home _

_My jeans full of gwap _

_And they ready for Shones _

_Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown _

_Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan _

Sakura drew closure to him back taking a careful step back; he moved his hands from her waist and settled them on her thighs. Sakura only smiled at him, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Sakura heard the song change tempo to her favorite part of the song. She turned back around and came even closure to him. She was pretty much on top of him due to her being so close. He drew her closure by settling both of his hands on her rear. She threw her head up as she raised her hand back up to wrap around his neck.

_One stack (come on) _

_Two stacks (come on) _

_Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand) _

_What you think I'm playin baby girl _

_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

Sakura then felt him squeeze her butt, she looked up at him. Her emotions soared at the playful teasing. She then decided to rub her pelvis up against him in a rolling thrust motion, his grip on her butt tightened due to her retaliation.

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder _

_I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola _

_Got me like a Soldier _

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her _

_So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover _

He moved one of his hands from her rear to her thigh behind her knee. Sakura lowered her hand from around his neck and raised both hands up to skim over his toned stomach and reached behind him to his rear.

_Shorty was hot like a toaster _

_Sorry but I had to fold her, _

_Like a pornography poser _

_She showed her _

Sakura allowed her hands to drag down his rear till she grabbed him right under his cheeks. He suddenly moved his hand and grabbed her rear and pushed her toward him till she was flush with his body.

_Shorty was hot like a toaster _

_Sorry but I had to fold her, _

_Like a pornography poser _

_She showed her _

Sakura was hot from dancing and also from being so close to him. She could feel everything. She looked up at him; he had the same look in his eyes as she did. Excitement and Want. She threw her head back to expose her neck. The chorus was heard around them.

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans _

_Boots with the fur [With the fur _

_The whole club was lookin at her _

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo _

_Next thing you know _

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

He lowered his head down till she felt his warm breath blow across her pulsing neck. She raised a hand up and resettled it on his neck. Her other hand was still on his rear but she slipped it into his back pocket.

_Them baggy sweat pants _

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps _

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy _

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo _

_Next thing you know _

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

Sakura looked up at him with a smile; she was surprised how a good a dancer he was. He lowered his head; she continued to look up at him. He drew his hands up and held her head in his hands. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers.

_Shawty _

_Yea she was worth the money _

_Lil mama took my cash, _

_and I ain't want it back, _

Sakura stood there allowing him to kiss her; she found her hands still in their places. He bit her lip causing Sakura to gasp and open her mouth more. He pushed his tongue into her mouth; she only opened her mouth more, wanting to taste more of him.

_The way she bit that rag, _

_got her them paper stacks, _

_Tattoo above her crack, _

_I had to handle that_

Sakura battled his tongue with hers till she felt her tongue brush up against his teeth. But instead of the smooth even teeth she felt pointed teeth instead. She instantly snapped open her eyes and pulled away and saw she who was dancing with.

"Kisame!" she yelled. Nobody heard her outburst due to the music but he heard her.

"Took you long enough." He said looking at her.

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin _

_They be want it two in the mornin _

_I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin _

He was still holding her head in his hands. The reason why she didn't recognize that it was him in the first place was for two reasons: he somehow covered up his gill markings and this was the first time she ever saw him without the ear covering head plate and he donned civilian clothing.

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop _

_Shorty did that pop and lock, _

_Had to break her off that gwap _

_Gah it was fly just like my glock _

Sakura tried to get away from him but he slipped his hands back into her pants pockets. She tried pushing on his chest but he only looked at her with an amused expression.

"Let me go." She said trying to pull away. He pulled one hand out of her pockets and took hold of her chin so he could tilt it up at him. He lowered his head back down, she tried looking away but his had a firm grip on her chin.

"Calm down," he said. He said this while still dancing which really bothered Sakura considering he pretended to someone else for a while. "Angel wings 6 o'clock"

He dropped his hand and whirled her back around. She couldn't ignore his hands on her thighs. She now was truly peeved to think that she meet a decent guy at a club and later find out that it _was_ her partner in disguise.

"Damn fish" she muttered as her eyes scanned the crowd. Her eyes lit up on a long ponytail of blonde hair. She felt Kisame lower his head into the base of her neck.

"See him?" he asked. She watched the hair swish to reveal the blue angel wings on his neck.

"Yeah." She said giving his thigh a chakra infused squeeze. She felt him shift.

"Oh, come on Sakura," He said as his hands went back to her thighs, she brought her hands up and rested them on his. "I couldn't help but notice how much you liked it."

Sakura only rolled her eyes as she listened to the music.

"You're imaging things." She said as she turned her head slightly watching their target. She heard Kisame chuckle slightly at him.

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans _

_Boots with the fur [With the fur _

_The whole club was lookin at her _

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo _

_Next thing you know _

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

Sakura continued to watch their target till Kisame slipped his hands from out from under hers and whirled her back around.

"Then why were you looking at me like that?"

Sakura brought her hand back up to wrap around his neck. This movement really did now bother her considering that it was Kisame that she was toying with. She needed to act like she still didn't know him, everything needed to go as smoothly as possible. She only looked up at him in question.

"Look at you like what?" she asked. She already knew what he was referring too but he pretty much shattered it due to his sudden alias break. Kisame only narrowed his eyes while an eyebrow was raised.

"You know what I was talking about Sakura," he said looking at her. "Don't act like you don't know."

Sakura only hardened her jaw at him. Kisame blinked at her seeing the reaction.

"Are you that upset?" he asked. Sakura only opened her mouth to say something at him, but she closed it. She saw his eyes avert away from hers to check up on their client. She only turned her head to the side slightly thinking about it.

She was actually upset; she was upset with the fact that he didn't tell her that it was him till after he kissed her. Sakura's lips thinned into a line from the thought. He lied to her and toyed with her.

_Well what about you?_ Inner Sakura asked. _Weren't you doing the same thing?_

"No, I was not." She replied silently to her. "I thought it was someone else."

_But you wished __**and**__ thought it was him_.

Sakura thought about what she said. She only liked Kisame as a partner but now that he kissed her, her emotions were in a wreck. She swallowed and took a shaky breath in. She was just figuring out how she was feeling about Kisame now that she was alone with a different guy.

"Sakura?"

She looked back over at him. She couldn't help but notice the worry in his eyes, she didn't like it. It wasn't the Kisame that she was used to.

"I don't appreciate what you did." She told him. He only looked at her.

"What could I have done?" he asked as he twirled her out and placed her in front of him again. "Wanted me to say that it was me? And in front of the whole entire bar?"

Sakura whirled back around at that statement, now she was angry at him.

"You could have done something instead of—"

Kisame cut her off.

"Are you upset that I kissed you?"

Sakura stood there with her mouth hanging open from the statement. The music around her seemed to become nothing while she just stared at him. She felt her cheeks suddenly go warm. She was mad that he did kiss her; he could have at least done it while she _knew_ that it was him. Then she could have taken it easier.

"No." she said quickly. "It's just that you lied to me about who you were!"

He looked at her.

"If I knew that it was you and you kissed me then I wouldn't have min--"

She gasped at her statement. He came closure to her, she swallowed.

"…..minded…….." she whispered.

He reached up and slid his hand through her hair and cupped her cheek.

"Just shut up."

Again she felt his lips against hers, but this time she knew that it wasn't a stranger that was kissing her but Kisame. Sakura found her hand running through his hair while he drew her closure to him by slipping his hand down into her pockets and squeezing her rear. Her heart hammered even more as she kissed him.

_Them baggy sweat pants _

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps _

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy _

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo _

_Next thing you know _

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

Kisame broke away from her slightly.

"Wings moving." He muttered into her mouth. Sakura thought that her client could go to hell for all she cared but they needed to get this mission done. Sakura broke away from him.

"Hold onto me." She said whispered into his ear. She then jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her feet around his thighs, giving her the leverage to bend backwards. She felt Kisame's grip on her tighten to prevent her from falling. She came up and with the given leverage was able to see over Kisame's shoulder to see their client at the bar. She always wanted to try this out on a guy, it looked like a dance move but it had a subtle undertone for looking for someone in a crowd.

She unhooked her legs and was back up against Kisame. He resettled his hands on her rear as she ran her hands up his front.

"He's at the bar." She said looking at him.

"Gotcha." He said. "Move in?"

Sakura looked at him.

"Yah." She said. She slide her hands back down his rear, he didn't let go of hers. Sakura dragged her hands back over his hips. One hand went back up around his neck while her other hand remained in his front. "Later."

She kissed him and at the same time cupped him through his pants; he instantly released her butt from her boldness. She broke away from him and walked off in the direction of the bar. Sakura's emerald eyes were still on the back of the head of their client.

"Don't you love clubs." She thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to her Kisame watched her leave him with a smile on his face.

"Later as in '_later_' or as in _'later later_'?" he thought as he disappeared into the darkness of the club. "God, I love this job."


	2. Chapter 2

Mwahahaaha! Never thought I would do a finishing chapter with this story now did yah?! Well take that, no objection to the head! Okay well this is a finishing chapter for Club and Clients, I kept getting alot of reviews saying that this was a good fanfic and that it shouldn't have stopped. I've been toying with the idea to finish it off and now here it is! Please enjoy it!

* * *

Club and Clients Part 2

Sakura sighed a sigh of relief as she stretched in the early morning light. The mission was a success and they were able to return home within the hour. Their target was rendered unconscious at the moment and was awaiting prosecution from Ibiki that following morning.

Sakura shuddered slightly revisiting Ibiki's ways of dealing with such prisoners; she hated to think what he did to the ones that were not as cooperative. Glad that she didn't hold a job like him.

At that same moment Tsunade was finishing up mission details with her partner Hoshigaki Kisame. Kisame was the one that actually did the messy work with this mission while Sakura's job was to make sure that they got all the information they needed before dousing him. Having mentioned her partner, she was debating whether to leave or wait for him.

It was roughly about two o'clock in the morning and Sakura wanted to be home and asleep before their early afternoon spar.

_And if Kisame doesn't get his ass out of Hokage tower in ten minutes, he will be walking himself home._

She slightly stretched in the morning light to buy him some time. In her stretching she felt her top ride up on her stomach due to her arms being raised above her head.

"Cool morning, huh?"

She lowered her arms and looked over her shoulder to see Kisame leaning against the outer wall of Hokage Tower, looking as if he was there for a while. With his slouched hands in pockets position, he looked like a normal civilian (but with Kisame this was not even remotely true).

A small smirk rode on his lips seeing the extra bit of flesh she was exposing for him, she pulled her shirt down as she batted the thought away at how well Kisame looked while leaning up against the wall in that outfit. She did like him in the baggy jeans and white muscle shirt but she now noticed the silver chain around his neck. She didn't think that Kisame was a jewelry kind of guy.

"Yah." She replied after situating herself. She heard Kisame leave the wall behind her and walk toward her. She saw him nod his head at her comment. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't your apartment that way?" she said flicking a finger to point behind him. Kisame looked at her with a raised eyebrow as an amused look covered his face.

"Yeah it's in that general direction," he said with a shrug with his shoulders. "After I walk you home of course."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction at his comment as she began walking in the direction of her apartment.

_Hmmm chivalry isn't dead apparently _Inner Sakura. A muffled chuckle escaped Sakura as she allowed Kisame to walk with her. From the corner of her eye she saw Kisame turn his head in question.

"What?"

Sakura looked over at him, earring sparkling in the moonlight.

"Why is it that when you're at a club, you're an actual person and when you're here you're an ass?"

He in turn chortled at her.

"Because I'm that way, Blossom."

Sakura inwardly bristled; she had learned to hate being called 'blossom' due to her name meaning Flower. She had put up with it for quite a number of years but it was really getting old and fast too.

"Don't call me that Shark." Sakura said tilting her head at him.

Kisame narrowed her eyes at her.

"Turning back to your cruel ways already Flower? And I thought that you were actually pretty hot tonight."  
Sakura stopped walking taking in his comment. She had meant that as smack comment but he just threw it back in her face.

"What about you?" she said settling a hand on her hip, anger slightly flaring. "What was that back there?"

She waved a hand at him to prove her point.

Kisame stared at her with his slouching hands in pocket look; he almost looked like Kakashi standing like that.

"We aren't going to start this again are we?" he simply asked while looking at her. Sakura hardened her jaw at him. It was no use to argue with him now, with it being so early in the morning; she didn't want to wake up the rest of Konoha with their argument. But also she had no idea what to say to him about their conduct back at the club.

She wasn't even sure if she liked him.

_Then what was that with you and him—_

"Just shut up for a minute." She snapped back at Inner Sakura. Sakura looked at Kisame, his expression awaiting her remark.

For some time, she was beginning to question how close she was getting to Kisame. Their spars turned awkward yes, but sometimes they would go further than what they intended to be. Like they would remain where they fallen for a second more or they would stare at each other and listen to their heavy breathing. Both maybe wanting to be more than just friends, partners, and comrades. She didn't know.

Ino was actually the first to notice that she was spending more time with Kisame than with Naruto. She of course denied it. But inwardly she did question it. When Sakura was upset with something Kisame could tell. Call it animal instinct but he could tell even if he didn't question her mood. It may be due to him hanging around Itachi during his Akatsuki days, but this made him excellent on reading body language. But really in all honesty he was a good listener and lender of advice. In times she was frustrated with work like when she lost a patient when all hell and pandemonium broke loss at the hospital. Naruto was gone on some mission with Tobi, Konan was also gone with Pein on an ANBU (which she wasn't supposed to know about), and Ino-Pig wasn't even in the same country. All her close friends were on a mission of some kind leaving her, Sakura, alone to deal with the loss. She had been trained not to show it, but this one death really stuck to her and Kisame noticed. Hell, he even saw her cry about it which caused her to never be seen crying in front of him again.

But when she was sitting there silently mourning over her patient's death, this feeling of security and trust swept over her. That was when she registered Kisame's arm around her shoulders, he didn't say anything but just put his arm around her. It comforted her in many ways and she was glad of it. His contact still remained in her mind as innocent sympathy for a comrade. But as the days and months progressed, her feelings for him grew.

But she just didn't know anymore. As she stood there thinking about their messed up partnership/relationship or whatever the hell they called it. She just wasn't sure if he meant to kiss her at that club or if he just used her to cover up their quarrel at the club to make their target think they weren't assassins.

"Oh, just forget it." She said walking past him now not wanting him to follow her home. That was when she felt him take a hold of her arm and pulled her around.

"Let go of me Kisa—"

"Sakura just listen to me for a minute alright?"

She stopped and looked at him for a moment. He looked down at her with a look she never seen him have before. It read discomfort and this was very out of character for him. Sakura closed her mouth to allow him to speak.

He looked at her and then averted his eyes to look to the side as he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Man this is awkward," he muttered. He looked back at her. "Look I know I should have told you what I looked like before we came to the club….but I actually wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did that."

"Sakura."

Sakura looked at him due to his tone of voice. He only looked at her and averted his gaze to the ground.

As Sakura gazed at him she realized that his gill markings were back. Having spent the evening with him and seeing what he looked like without them, it made her come to the conclusion that she liked him better with them. He just wasn't Kisame without them and they fit him entirely.

That was when she found her hand raised and touching his markings. She blinked realizing it. Both of their expressions held surprise and wonder. Sakura found her fingers halting over the markings, those simple markings that caused people to fear him. If only they knew him like she did, then they would understand that he was given these markings like Naruto gained his.

His gaze was unreadable at the moment, but she could tell he was wondering about her actions. Sakura moved her fingers over the markings and found her fingers gently going into his hair and then moving down to his earring.

It was silent for the both of them; Sakura noticed his grip on her arm move from her wrist to her elbow then to her hip.

Jade orbs softly transfixed on the small bead in-between her fingers.

"When did you get your ear pierced?" she asked softly. Kisame's other hand came up and covered hers and felt the bead between her fingers.

"I got it done when I was twelve, my old lady wasn't too happy about it, but she was the one that gave me this earring."

He lowered his hand with hers held within it. Sakura bit her lip still staring at the earring. Kisame raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"What?"

She swallowed and moved her gaze from the earring.

"How come you keep it hidden?"

Kisame's eyes widened a fraction before a small smile broke onto his lips.

"I felt no need to show it off," he gently said. "I'm not like Pein."

Sakura grinned at him and looked down.

"Does that mean that you have other piercings that you haven't told anyone about?" she said with a slight grin. A mischievous grin spread across his face again.

"Oh like I have some other part of my body pierced with a metal object."

He gently let go of her waist but still held onto her hand.

"But we get that on a regular basis don't we?" Sakura asked with a tilt of the head. "Being pelted with foreign metal objects or course."

"You could say that."

Kisame looked over Sakura's shoulder to gaze about the sleeping Konoha. A silent sigh went unheard from the shinobi in front of her.

"It's getting late, let me take you home."

His grip on her hand fell away as he slipped his hands back into his pockets.

They resumed their walking in a somewhat compatible silence, but inside both of their minds questioned just what transpired between the both of them at the club and in a lonely street in Konoha.

Sakura found themselves in front of her apartment complex before she knew it, instead of seeing her off at the gate Kisame walked with her up the two flights of stairs to her apartment.

"You really didn't need to follow me up." She said digging out her apartment keys. She heard silence from Kisame, showing that he probably shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I have nothing else better to do."

Sakura mouth moved into a very thin line hearing the comment. She was fiddling with the lock on her door.

"Oh."

She jiggled the keys a little, her apartment was fine, in fact above her expectations of a first apartment but the only minus that she hated about it was the front door. It was notorious for sticking on her at the most inconvenient times.

For instance, a couple months ago when it happened it happened to be raining. Sakura had come home from the hospital soaking wet and she really needed to use the restroom, the door happened to stick on her that night. She had to go so bad the whole thought of really just kicking down the door didn't cross her mind but luckily Kakashi lived on the same floor as her and happened to opening his door to leave to go somewhere. Sakura bolted inside leaving a rather annoyed and confused Sensei behind her. To this day Kakashi happily mentions to her, at any time he sees her, that she can use his bathroom any time.

And at that moment, her door was being an ass to her again. Sakura's brow furrowed at it as she jiggled the key another time. It still wouldn't budge. She bit her lip at the stupid thing.

"Come on you stupid thing," she muttered jiggling the key. "Why do you have to do this at a time like this?"

She banged her head on her door in frustration at it.

"I'm just not in a mood for this."

She heard a slight chuckle behind her, a muscle in her temple twitched slightly.

"Shut it Kisame, you're not helping."

"Here."

Sakura took a quick intake of breath because his presence was just hovering over her. She saw a blue arm sneak around her and jiggle the door a little; Sakura dropped her arms abruptly to her sides to allow him room. She heard him huff slightly in her ear.

"Here, this should do the trick."

He swiftly hit the door above the lock and gave the key a twist, it unstuck and the door swung open. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest at it. She could feel Kisame lean his arm against her doorframe, awaiting her comment.

"Thanks." She muttered as she opened the door a little more and walked inside. She flicked on her hallway light as she passed it and kicked off her shoes. She turned her head, as she took off her second shoe to see Kisame still standing in the doorway.

"You can come in if you want."

Kisame looked down the deserted hallway and shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to be heading home."

Sakura felt something in her chest dip slightly.

"Oh, well," She said walking back over to the door. Kisame watched her push some hair behind her ear. "Thank you for walking me home Kisame."

"No problem."

Sakura saw him turn to go back down the hallway; she bit her lip watching him leave.

"Kisame."

He stopped and turned to face her. Sakura closed her mouth; she didn't think that he would hear her. She bit her lip again and looked down at the floor, uncertain what to say. Kisame saw the look and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura brought her gaze up from the floor to look at him. Her mind was scrambling in trying to find something to say.

"Can I ask you something?" she said abruptly.

His eyebrow still remained raised, as he took a couple steps back toward her. Sakura found her throat suddenly dry as he came closer to her.

Sakura had really been wondering, why did he kiss her the second time. Was it to just shut her up so she didn't blow their cover or was it because he wanted to? She didn't know but also she just didn't want him to go just yet.

"Kisame, I've been wondering…"

He titled his head at her, noticing the way she was acting while asking this question. Sakura averted her eyes to the side, trying to avoid the question.

"When we were back at the club," she said slowly bringing her gaze back to him. "Did you mean to kiss me?"

His expression changed suddenly from interest to slight confusion.

"Did I mean to kiss you?" he voiced sounding somewhat confused.

"What I meant was," she started again now feeling the heat in her cheeks creep up to her ears. "Did you mean to kiss me or did you only kiss me for the sake of the mission?"

Kisame blinked at her, not saying anything. Sakura bit her lip waiting for his response but none came. Her heart did a small tumble from his lack of words.

"Right, okay well forget what I said," she said turning to the door. "It was stupid anyway. Good night Kisame."

She turned to her door and took a step inside. She was about to close the door when the door suddenly sprang back at her. Kisame was holding it open with his foot.

"Kisame what the hell are you—"

Sakura opened the door more to get his foot out of the way, when he went further into her apartment toward her.

"Kisame what the hell, what are you doing?" she said backing further into her home. He closed the door to her apartment, the hallway light casted a long shadow down his form making him even more menacing in the light. Sakura was freaking out, she'd never seen him act this way not even when he had a little bit too much blood killing on a mission.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." He said coming towards her. He said that to her in a low husky tone, a tone he never used. Sakura backed up into a wall, heart hammering into her chest. Fear and excitement raced through her body as he came closer.

"Kisame get ou—"

But before she could yell at him to get out, he cradled his hands around jaw and crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura took the full of the kiss and even allowed his tongue to enter into her mouth. God who knew he was such a good kisser? His kiss was hard but at the same time it yearned passion and also tenderness. Sakura found her hands moving into his hair as his kisses moved down to her jaw and down to her neck. She drew her head back to allow him better access, fire ran through her as his lips found a tender spot on her neck.

"And I'll show you what you mean by 'later'."

Sakura woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her front door. She cracked open an eyelid but really regretted she did because her eye got a blast of light.

"Uhhh, it's too early." She muttered rolling over to cuddle slightly with the other occupant of her bed.

"You could say that again."

Kisame wrapped an arm around her waist as she buried her head deeper into his bare chest.

"Make it go away."

She felt a puff of air go across her head as Kisame pulled her closer to him.

The pounding only continued. Sakura reluctantly got up and slid off her bed taking the sheet with her. The warmth she felt earlier disappeared as she left the depths of Kisame's warm body to go answer the door.

"Cold."

Sakura chuckled as she made her way toward her door with the sheet wrapped around her. She fumbled with the door to only open it to reveal a rather pissed Ino Yamanaka.

"For goodness sake Sakura! How long does it take you to…." She stopped her rant seeing her rumpled form. Her blue eyes followed the now changed back pink hair and its rather sex bed like state, the sheet, and the bare shoulders that the Cherry Blossom sported.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" she said mischievously. Sakura pushed some hair behind her ear.

"No. What do you want?"

It was only about seven in the morning and Kisame and her had only fallen asleep about two hours ago.

"Well, I wanted to know if you've seen Pein and Konan? The Hokage needs them both."

Sakura could feel a muscle in her temple twitch. She purposely did this because she knew that Kisame and her would be back from mission and also Ino was still pining after the multiple piercing shinobi.

"Ino, you know you could have asked the receptionist from Hokage Tower to give you an address."

"The receptionist was gone and everyone else is either gone on mission or can not be reached."

Sakura brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"So you went all the way to my apartment to ask me where Pein and Konan lived?"

"Yah."

Sakura moved her hand from her nose to rub her temples, already feeling a headache.

"Well you can try—"

"They live in the Northern Housing district next to Bath Houses."

Sakura felt the door swing open behind her to show a rather naked Kisame. Ino's eyes expanded into the size of dinner plates. Sakura watched her friends eyes travel Kisame's form. Her expression on her face was about the same as Sakura's last night.

"Got it Ino?" Sakura asked yanking her friends gaze from the tall naked shinobi behind her. Ino looked at Sakura with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yah. Northern district, next to bathhouses. Check."

"Good, now leave." Sakura said closing the door. She heard a "Damn" from the other side of the door when Sakura slid the bolt to lock the door.

Kisame was still standing behind her, naked as ever.

"Did you have to do that?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"What?" Kisame asked while looking at her. He would have to say that she looked enchanting with only be wrapped in a bed sheet.

Kisame blinked at her causing her to grin slightly as she shook her head at him.

"You were taking forever and I was getting cold."

Sakura broke into a fit of laughter as she walked back to the bedroom.

"Well, we have a couple more hours till our spar this afternoon and I plan on sleeping till then." She said sliding onto her bed. Kisame stood at the front of her bed staring at her, with a slight grin on his face. He then stooped down to pick up the comforter they kicked off last night.

"Now that sounds like a good plan." He said spreading the blanket over her and walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in. "But who said that I would agree to that?"

A wicked smile spread over Sakura's face as Kisame leaned in and laid a gentle kiss upon her lips.


End file.
